Breakfast at Iris's
by Scribbler17
Summary: A brief continuation of the opening Valentine's breakfast scene from episode 3x14.


Iris isn't necessarily a morning person.

Who is she kidding-she isn't one at all and only manages to survive the early hours of the day thanks to the power of coffee, that along with the power of her boyfriend who's up far earlier than she is more often than he needs to be.

She supposes it's a consequence of the immeasurable velocity surging through his cells. Of which another consequence is her abrupt waking from sleep those days she senses him dashing and whirling about.

She doesn't mind rising early today though, not when it's Valentine's Day and Barry has pancakes, waffles, and French toast lined up for her to devour.

There's no rule that says you have to be a morning person to enjoy eating breakfast, at least that's what Iris figures.

Nor do you have to be a morning person to enjoy being eaten out before 7 AM.

"I'm starving, Bear. Make it quick," Iris warns, dropping onto the couch after perching her bare toes on his large feet and wobbling with him over to the living room.

"Don't seduce me then," Barry retaliates, though he's on his knees willingly, an eager smile on his face.

"How exactly did I seduce you?" Iris challenges, falling into a casual sprawl.

While he strips her, he mocks her flirting just moments ago. " _Ummm yes. And some of the food too_ ," he mimics, batting his eyelashes for good measure.

Iris aims a kick at his chest with the ankle her panties dangle from before flinging them off her foot.

"You were being suggestive first!" she accuses. "Asking if I actually wanted _any of this_. You used THAT tone."

"It's not my fault you strut in here like that with your tantalizing legs," Barry contends.

"Excuse me, what other limbs besides my tantalizing legs am I supposed to walk with?"

"I don't know," he entertains, hoisting her thighs over his shoulders. "I just know I'm starving too." And then he's tracing her with his lips and opening her with his tongue and kissing her like he would on her mouth.

It's not long before Iris is bucking up off the couch toward him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Iris exhales, shimmying herself further up the sofa.

"I'm wondering the same thing," comes Barry's muffled voice.

"And how are you so good at this?" she groans, straining her back so her pelvis better meets his ministrations.

She doesn't need to see his face to know he's smirking. "Because you taste good."

Well, she hopes her oozing at that tastes good too.

The more time passes, the more obscenely she moves against him. Iris is secretly grateful he's buried so deep into her crotch that he can't see the crazed expression her features must be twisted in as she grinds with all the effort she can muster.

"Barry," she breathes, losing patience, reaching downward to stretch herself more tautly. Luckily Barry thinks like her, surfacing briefly to spread her further between his fingers. He latches his lips back onto the swell of her nub and sucks with delicate rigor while he fiddles in and out of her.

"I'm close-almost," Iris huffs, toes curling over his back, digging further into his hoodie with each twist of him within her. Barry sucks with greater fervor in response, and she tightens her thighs on either side of his head.

"Almost-"

Amidst the mellow symphony of her breathless moans and his wet sucking, the unexpected growl of her stomach is obnoxiously boisterous.

Barry laughs into her flesh, she feels it as a gust against her.

"Didn't realize just how hungry you were," he teases, glancing up at her with a twinkle in his eye.

Iris blushes, mildly embarrassed by what ensued, too taken aback to say anything in her defense.

"Shutup," she settles for.

Barry chuckles again, though his gaze softens.

"Shortcut?" he inquires, holding a hand up, the corners of his lips still turned upward.

Bashfully, Iris nods, and Barry's pupils shine fondly as he palms her, carefully coaxing slight tremors through her. In no time, she's sighing contentedly, squeezing herself around his wrist.

As keen as she is to eat, Iris lets herself bask in her satiation for a bit, aware that Barry watches her. Sure enough, when she opens her eyes, she finds him beaming down at her affectionately, after climbing over her half-bared body while she collected herself. He's a little flushed and his hair is in a disarray, but it makes him look so cute that Iris forgives him for laughing at her, can't help mirroring his expression.

That is until he bends over to kiss her.

"Uh-uh," she stops him. "I want my breakfast too."


End file.
